Kracosia
by Scully22
Summary: the Terminal when viktor gets amelia back, and what happens that endangerous and strengthens their relationship in Kracosia.  Chapter 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where to?" asked the cab driver looking back at Viktor weirdly.

"I'm going home" Viktor spoke as he put the lid of the Planters can on. The taxi ride seemed the longest it could get. Viktor still had to go back through the airport, and get home.

They did finally get to the airport, which did take longer then he thought it would, because of traffic. Standing outside the front of the airport, it seemed different. Looking in from the outside, instead of looking out from the inside. Though through those doors was where he had lived for nine months. Where he grew, where he loved, where he changed people's lives. He was going back now, back home, home to Kracosia and home to his father.

He walked through the doors and into the airport with a deep breath, as he did while leaving. He just stood there, watching as people rushed by, Viktor not a glint in their eyes. He watched as people dropped things and forgot things, people tripping, and slipping. He still stood there, bent down though, to set his things down next to him. On the ground was a picture, a photo copy. It was his hand, the one that had been hung all over the airport just a couple hours ago. He held it and looked at it strangely.

"It's funny isn't it? Things change, people change" Amelia came out from the corner she had been watching him from.

"They haven't forgotten you Viktor, you changed lives, you've influenced, and inspired and made some wrongs right around here" she stood close to him.

"Come stay with me tonight- you can leave tomorrow" Amelia took one of his bags.

"What about…'crowded'?" he questioned. She smiled at him as she lightly placed her hand to his cheek.

"Viktor, I don't need him. I have someone else" she smiled widely at him. He smiled back, picked up his suitcase, and followed Amelia out into the snow. Amelia caught the cab, and they put Viktor's stuff in the trunk, then headed to her apartment.

"Sorry it's a mess Viktor! You know how it is!" she said rushing into her apartment and cleaning up a little.

"No, no. Its perfeck" he came in slowly looking around.

"Here you can sleep in the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." She smiled getting sheets out from the closet.

"Here let me" he took the sheets from her.

"You sleep in bed" Viktor spread the sheet on the couch and sat down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes" he smiled, relaxing.

"Ok... but only if you're sure"

"Go" Viktor smiled again, before she walked off, closing her bedroom door. Viktor just sat a minute re-tallying everything he had endured over the last couple months. He couldn't sleep, he just sat there, nor could Amelia. After a bit she finally opened her door to check on him. When she found him just as awake as her, she went and sat next to him.

"You should be tired" she quietly spoke.

"Eh. I want you Amelia"

"What?" Amelia turned to him startled.

"I want you to come with me, to my home" he took her hands in his.

"Please"

"When?" she asked trying to think.

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" he smiled as she turned away a second.

"…tomorrow" she thought.

"Ok"

"Ok?" he was excited.

"Ok, Viktor" she kissed his cheek.

"Now get some sleep" she went to her room, but this time left the door open. With a smile on his face, and Amelia in his heart and mind, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Viktor come on! Were going to miss the plane!" Viktor was telling old airport confidants about Benny Golson, and the chat they had had.

"Viktor!" Amelia shouted as she gave her ticket to a woman, to board the plane.

"Opa!" Viktor smiled and ran off to Amelia, as his friends waved and shouted bye.

"Thank you" he smiled to the woman, as he gave his ticket, and caught up to Amelia. But when he got on the place he didn't see her.

"Amelia? Amelia?" he looked around.

"Viktor!... Viktor!" she shouted in a whisper.

"Amelia?" he tried to figure out where the disembodied voice was coming from.

"I'm here Viktor!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Where?" he whispered back as he looked around curiously.

"Right here! She slid the bathroom door open, and pulled him in. She looked worried, but it could have just been because they were so squished in the small bathroom.

"Is he still out there?"

"Who?" Viktor asked.

"…Max" she opened the bathroom door, peaking out a little,

"…oh." she slammed the door close again.

"Oh god Viktor- his wife's with him"

"Amelia, I ask you question?"

"What, Viktor?"

"Why you worried- if you broke up with him?" He wondered.

"The thing is…" she said sitting down on the toilet seat cover.

"I'm embarrassed. I'm ashamed, Viktor. And look at his wife, she's so pretty- and he's got two kids. I'm an awful person Viktor, who would do such a thing." She put her head in her hands.

"Amelia, your not one with kids, or pretty wife. He is. He is the bad person—Amelia, you're a good person" he smiled as he got her standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah- just a little far sighted sometimes" he smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh Viktor!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him. Just then an older woman opened the door.

"Oh! My! Excuse me!" and the old woman scurried away. Amelia and Viktor laughed for a minute, then went to their seats, to wait. Always waiting. Viktor waited, he almost couldn't wait, to get home to show his family Amelia- he loved her. Amelia waited, waited for Max before, but now she waited for only one thing- she couldn't wait to be with Viktor for as long as eternity, and then some.

"Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for…"

"Take off" Amelia spoke as the pilot did, Viktor smiled.

"Oh! Hi Amelia!"

"Hi, hun!" one of the stewardesses spoke and checked their seat belts. The plane started to take off, and Viktor put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him with a smile. She clung to his arm, her hands holding his elbow, and rested her head on his shoulder- closing her eyes. They were about half way there when Amelia finally awoke, Viktor remained asleep. She got comfortable, pulling away from Viktor. The bathroom flushed- and she happen to look up to see Max coming out of it.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Who else, Max" she rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you again" he smiled.

"…eh" she shrugged her shoulders. Viktor woke up, but kept acting as if he were asleep.

"Who's this with you?" he asked about Viktor.

"Who's that with you?" she came back at him quickly, talking about his wife. He grinned.

"I will see you later, babe" he was about to walk off.

"No, Max- you wont" she cuddled back up against Viktor, as Max's smirk left, along with him. Amelia continued to squish up against Viktor and get comfortable. After she had stopped moving- Viktor lightly stroked her head. She looked up at him with a smile, then rested her head back against him. He smiled himself, then shut his eyes to rest the rest of the way there.

They did have to catch another small plane to get to his home town- and they just arrived at their first stop. Amelia awoke as the pilot began to tell everyone to prepare for landing. She woke up quickly, and was about to go seat a passenger, when she remembered she wasn't on duty.

"Amelia, its ok" he spoke in his charming accent. She smiled at him.

"I know Viktor, I know…" he cut herself off s she lunged herself into a kiss with him. It only lasted a second but had meaning behind it.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me, I told you I was sick Victor!" she pulled away form him- shocked at herself again. Viktor smiled, then took her right hand in his left until they landed.

"Ok let's go find our luggage" Amelia walked quickly through the crowds at the small airport. Viktor struggled to keep up, and when she finally realized she was going fast she slowed down. They got to the baggage claim easily, and got their bags quickly.

"Come on Viktor!" Amelia spoke as if she knew the airport better then him- which she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They got outside and after a long wait finally got a cab. Viktor spoke to the man in Bulgarian, and were on their way. About half way there the cab driver stopped, pulled over, and turned the radio up.

"…what's going on?" Amelia whispered o Viktor.

"Shhh…" he listened carefully to the radio. After the man was finished on the radio, he spoke to Viktor. Viktor nodded and told Amelia to get out of the car. She did so, and Viktor followed. After getting the bags out of the trunk, the cab driver zoomed off. Viktor simply took his bag, and Amelia's, then started to walk. He was quiet, and seemed down.

"Here let me help" Amelia tried to take her bag back, but Viktor hun on to it. Amelia kept quiet as they walked, until she looked at Viktor and realized a tear had dropped from his eye.

"Viktor" Amelia stood in front of him.

"What did the man on the radio say?" she demanded taking her bag back. "and why did the cab driver zoom off?" He looked at her as she carefully removed the tear from his warm face. He took a deep sigh as he began to talk and walk.

"When I left Kracosia to America, the Kracosian army took over power. They changed laws, and way things were." He continued.

"Now the old leader formed a new army to take over liberty rebels. Kracosia is now in war, with itself." Viktor stopped and took Amelia's bag back.

"A civil war" Amelia stated blandly.

"Is it safe here?" she asked him worried.

"For now" he turned off the main road. Amelia, jus standing there, ran after him trying to catch back up.

"This is it" Viktor smiled at the old, but cute home. Amelia smiled- the car was in the rocky dirt driveway, the front door open, but screen closed. She followed him as Viktor walked up the steps. He proceeded into the home without knocking, taking Amelia's hand in his. The home was cute from the outside and even cuter in the inside. Viktor saw the back of his uncle on the couch watching tv, Viktor proceeded quietly behind him to scare him. When he was right behind him he said something like "boo" in Bulgarian. But his uncle didn't move, so Viktor placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder, shaking him to wake him. Instead he feel over, and plopped to the ground. Amelia frowned, letting go of Viktor as he went to his uncle on the floor. He turned him over on his back, when they saw the five inch dagger dug in his heart. Amelia gasped, as Viktor quickly got up and pulled Amelia away with him. They ran outside as shock hit Amelia.

"Stay out here, if someone comes hide" Viktor ran back in the house. Amelia talked to herself, calming herself.

"Ok breathe in… breathe out…" she finally got her breath and was calming down as Viktor came out of the house.

"Come on" he got their things and got into the car.

"Was your family… in there?

"No. Their gone" he blandly spoke.

"Let's go find them" she looked at him as he back out of the dirt driveway.

"It's not safe here, they will be fine" he knew it was, plainly just better and safer to get out of there, out of Kracosia.

"Don't you want to find them?" Amelia was confused.

"Yes, not now though" he headed back to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got about half way when they came to a road block. There were police cars, and people were being pulled from their cars. Viktor knew it was trouble, so he back away. He drove the car down a different road as Amelia watched people being beat. He sped through the bad street and tired t get to the airport. But on their way there a man came up to them.

"Name" he demanded.

"Viktor" he was quiet

"Viktor what" he was agitated. Viktor didn't like what he was doing- he didn't trust him. Amelia just frowned, wondering why a man in Kracosia, the only man she saw speaking English.

"Bye, bye" Viktor sped off. Amelia was frightened, as Viktor kept going down different streets, every times running into cops or fights. He finally slammed on the brakes, and hugged the stirring wheel.

"Viktor…" Amelia began as a woman ran up to Viktor's window.

"Help me! Help me!" the woman shouted.

"Get in, get in" Viktor told her and she jumped into the back seat, as Viktor sped away. She kept watch from behind, as the group of men disappeared in the distance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she pleaded to them.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for the awhile?" the woman asked, as Viktor agreed. It was silent for awhile,

"…so, what's your name?" Amelia asked, so that it wouldn't be so quiet.

"My name is Ann- Marie Allha" she smiled.

"I came here to look for a Viktor, I have a message for him, from my father, Gupta Allha."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Viktor pulled off the road, when he felt it was safe. He smiled at Amelia s he got out of the car. He went into the backseat to sit next to Ann- Marie, as Amelia changed to the driver's seat…

"Just in case".

"I am Viktor" he told the young woman facing her.

"What?" she asked as she realized what he had said, forgetting why she was nervous about him coming into the backseat.

"I am Viktor, Viktor Navorski. Gupta helped me, your father" he told her. Amelia was very interested and decided to look around out side.

"Your Viktor?" she was more surprised then skeptical.

"Oh my god!" she wrapped her arms around her.

"I have so much to tell you!" she was excited.

Amelia walked around outside pretty bored, a front door of a home was open so she went inside. No one was there so she went to the kitchen.

"You see my father he came home and told us what had happened to him, starting from the day he stabbed the police man. He told us about you, about your trip. He wanted me; we had the best relationship out of me and my brothers, to go on a trip. He wanted me to find you and tell you." She paused.

"Tell me what?" Viktor asked.

Amelia had found some food and was devouring it. She didn't hear them, but they came. They came from the back holding guns out in front of them. It was three men, and they sneaked up behind her as she ate. One of the men grabbed her and she screamed. He put his hands over her as he talked to the other two men in Kracosian. The two men went to the back door and kept watch as the man grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her into another part of the house. She pushed away from him and slapped him hard across the face. She made it half way out the door, screaming, as the man grabbed her again. Ann- Marie was about to tell Viktor the message her father said as they saw Amelia in trouble. Viktor and her jumped out of the car and ran to Amelia as she elbowed the man in the stomach and ran to Viktor. The man went back into the house and disappeared as Amelia hugged Viktor.

"We should get out of here" Viktor told her.

"Let's go" she said as they continued to hug- she was startled and frightened. Ann-Marie watched them happily as the three men came back into view. They were in the door way, the one man Amelia had elbowed in the middle and the other two watching his back. He held his gun high as Viktor went around the other side of the car, so Amelia could drive. He aimed his gun, and just before he fired Ann- Marie ran, she ran in front of Amelia as the small bullet punctured through her stomach. Amelia screamed as the three men ran back through the house and away. Viktor quickly came running back around to Ann- Marie she was on the dirt ground bleeding all over. Amelia looked into her eyes as Viktor sat her up.

"Thank you Ann-Marie, you saved my life" Amelia was so honored. Ann-Marie smiled and looked at Viktor.

"My father said that you were a great man and that you were the greatest man he had met. He wanted you to know that he is forever in your dept; he said that a couple minutes before he had a heart attack and died. The last few seconds of his life…." She struggled to talk.

"He told me to find you, and when I found you that I would see how to be a better person than I could ever, otherwise, be. Good luck Viktor, she's a keeper…" Ann-Marie joked with a smile as she slowly closed her eyes and died. Viktor was so upset he cried, as Amelia helped him help Ann- Marie up.

"Put her in the back" Amelia saw a spot that she thought was beautiful, they would bury her there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Viktor spoke a few last words in the closing of their small prayer to Ann-Marie. Amelia started to quietly cry a little. Viktor ran over to her in his waddle-sort-of-way. He placed his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh" he tried to quiet her down.

"You know, Viktor, it wasn't until a second after Ann-Marie took that shot for me, that I realized how much I would have missed you." She looked up at him. He simply smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love…" he began as they were shot at. He quickly pushed her over, as she made way to the car. She ducked as she went around to the driver's seat, they both pulled their seatbelts around them tight, and Amelia zoomed off.

"We need to get out of here Viktor, now" Amelia looked at him as she made a quick turn.

"I know" he was thinking on how to, though.

"Wet, I have idea" he grinned.

"Make a left up here" He pointed as she did so.

"Go this way" She drove for awhile as he gave directions. She started to slow down on one particular street, as he told her too,

"Stop! Stop!" He shouted as he jumped out of the car practically before she stopped.

"All stay here, Viktor!" she shouted as he walked up to the small door. He knocked on it, but no one answered. He knocked again, before he realized he must have been too late, so he started to turn back. Just then he heard voices coming from the room, as a man and his young son opened the door.

"Viktor!" The man held his arms out as he hugged him. Amelia smiled and got out of the car.

"Come on in!" the big man told him, he was about to until he remembered Amelia.

"Come Amelia." He told her as she smiled and came over happily.

"This is Amelia" Amelia smiled and held out her hand. The big man laughed and gulped her into a large hug, she frowned with a smile, and they went into the home.

"We were just getting ready to go, the rebels got your family Viktor. But their fine, we are next, this street." He told them as Amelia went to the kitchen and met with the man's wife.

"I wondered, uncle, can me and Amelia go with you?" asked Viktor.

"No, I'm afraid you can't. But I have an idea" the big man smiled and went to his bedroom for a minute, then came back with a suit.

"I killed the man who wore this. He is a rebel. Wear this and go to the plane station. If you can get on, you will be on your way to the airport you came from. Which can then take you to New York. It's risky though, if they find out that you are fake, you won't live Viktor."

"What about Amelia?" Viktor asked.

"Take her as your prisoner, believe me the other men wont mind" the man smiled. Viktor was unsure, he might be fine and safe, but Amelia wasn't so safe.

"Take it, you don't have to use it, just take it" he gave Viktor the suit.

"Now you should go" Viktor nodded, and thanked his uncle.

"Come on Amelia, we have a plan" he kissed his aunt and patted the two kids' heads nicely.

"Good luck Viktor!" His aunt smiled. Viktor smiled back and waved.

"You too" he whispered in the car, knowing they probably wouldn't survive.

"Where am I going?" asked Amelia as Viktor started to put on the blue work-looking suit.

"The airport"


End file.
